Atado a tu recuerdo
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Me fui muy lejos para ver si te olvidaba, pero no pude arrancarte de mi ser... esos momentos que vivimos; en la intímidad, no puedo borrar... siempre vivirás en mi...


**Hola... eh vuelto con esta historia... mi inspiración se ha venido afectando debido a los múltiples compromisos que tengo, pero de vez en cuando una gota surge dentro mío y la escribo...**

**Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

Una lágrima resbalaba por su pómulo hasta su mejilla, lo invadía la melancolía, había regresado al Valle de la Paz, su hogar durante la mayor parte de su vida… el viento ondeaba su capa, con su nón lá se cubría del sol…

Los ciudadanos lo miraban sorprendidos… ¿cuánto tiempo hacía desde que se fue?, ¿diez?, ¿veinte?... ¿por qué regresaba?...

Subió los miles de escalones, a pesar de sus cincuentaicuatro años no le era dificultad… camino hacía la arena de combate, se oían ruidos, cómo de alguien combatiendo, abrió las puertas; un buey y un cocodrilo estaban combatiendo, el buey embestía y el cocodrilo giraba esquivando el ataque… mientras cuatro estudiantes los observaban; un lobo que llevaba puesto el conjunto de ropa cómo el que usaba el maestro encargado del Palacio junto con el bastón de Oogway, una leopardo de las nieves, una cobra y una tigresa blanca que usaba una ropa parecida a la que usaba Tigresa… entró, los demás voltearon a verlo parado el combate… el lobo camino hacía el…

-Maestro-Lo abrazó-que bueno que regreso-se despegó de él.

-El gusto es mío Shan-El lobo le entregó el bastón de Oogway-¿por qué me lo entregas?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque le pertenece-Dijo sinceramente.

-Pero yo abandone el Palacio-Explicó indicando lo contrario.

-No importa-Habló el cocodrilo-ante todo, usted es nuestro maestro, todos se reverenciaron con el saludo del sol y la luna.

-Gracias Piàn-El cocodrilo se reverenció respetuosamente, Po volteó a ver al buey-has mejorado tus embestidas Xiàngmú-el buey se reverenció con una sonrisa.

-Gracias maestro-

-¿Y ustedes-Se dirigió a las hembras.

-Hemos avanzado mucho maestro-Dijo la tigresa-Xiwáng-señaló a la cobra-ha mejorado mucho su camuflaje y velocidad-Po sonrió a la cobra-y Hua-señaló a la leopardo-mejoró en velocidad y ataque.

-Parece ser Fenhòng, que estás lista para ser la líder de los cinco furiosos-Ella sonrió y asintió, le recordaba a su madre, Tigresa, calculadora y un poco radical-bueno, sigan entrenando, volveré al anochecer-los demás asintieron, salió en dirección a ese lugar sombrío… recordaba como con el paso del tiempo, cada uno de los furiosos se fue retirando; algunos por querer formar una familia, y otros por deseos de aventura…

Sólo habían quedado ellos dos, Shifu murió cinco años después, y el cargo del Palacio de Jade pasó a manos de él… poco a poco encontraron y reclutaron estudiantes…

Se sentó frente a ella, acariciaba cada parte de su fría y sólida estructura, miles de flores le adornaban…

-Me fui muy lejos para ver si te olvidaba-Se sentó frente a ella en posición de loto-pero no pude arrancarte de mí ser-sonrió, después de tanto tiempo-esos momentos que vivimos, en la intimidad-los recuerdos comenzaban a fluir.

_Se besaban apasionadamente, eran una sola alma, acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla haciéndola ronronear…_

_-Po-Habló jadeante-te amo._

_-Y yo a ti-Volvió a besarla para entregarse el uno al otro. _

-No puedo borrar-Sinceramente jamás lo haría-siempre vivirás en mí.

_Estaba feliz, decía que era una buena noticia… ¿pero cuál era?..._

_-Po-Hablaba animadamente._

_-¿Qué?-Preguntó confundido._

_-Estoy embarazada-La noticia había sido anunciada-¿qué te parece?_

_-Necesito unos dumplings-_

_-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó fingiendo molestia._

_-¡Estoy tan feliz!-La abrazó y la besó._

-Me diste lo mejor de ti-Comenzaba a sollozar-comprendo… perdón si te falle, lo siento.

_-¿Y cómo se llamará?-Le preguntaba besándola en la mejilla._

_-No lose-La veía con ternura, la tigresita blanca bostezaba y extendía sus patitas, luego los miraba con esos ojitos cafés y sonreía-es igual de sonriente y traviesa que tú-el panda sonrió._

_-Tiene tus facciones y es una tigresa cómo tú -Tigresa lo miró un poco sonriente-pero tiene ese brillo de esperanza._

_-¿Qué te parece Fenhòng?-_

_-Es increíble, mejor nombre no se me habría ocurrido a mí-La besó, la amaba con todo su ser, más que a su propia vida._

-Te escribiría mil pergaminos-Quería de alguna manera que le escuchase-y te diré que me haces mucha falta.

_-Papá no te vayas-Pedía la tigresita de siete años._

_-Volveremos hija-Le colocó su pata en su pequeño hombro-no te preocupes-ella agachó la cabeza triste._

_-Sólo será por poco tiempo hija-Habló Tigresa, ella la abrazó._

_-Te quiero mami-Dijo despidiéndose._

_-Y nosotros a ti hija-Los tres se abrazaron._

_-Se la encargamos señora Meng-Dijo Po, la señora asintió._

_Salieron de la casa para subir al Palacio y recoger las cosas que se llevarían para cumplir la misión._

_-Shan, quiero que estés a cargo del Palacio de Jade durante nuestra ausencia-Le indico al lobo, el cual asintió-y si no volvemos-el lobo se preocupó._

_-No diga eso maestro-_

_-Es algo que no se puede pasar por alto-Po lo hizo comprender-quiero que entrenes y cuides a Fenghòng-el lobo asintió._

_-Si maestro-Se reverenció, Po le entrego el bastón que alguna vez fue de Oogway, luego de Shifu y ahora estaba a cargo de él._

_Po y Tigresa salieron a cumplir la misión; Interceptar a mercenarios mongoles que podrían ocasionar una guerra entre ambas naciones, Mongolia y China dependían de ellos…_

_Ya habían recorrido la mayor parte de China, faltaba un poco más, llegarían por el norte, ahí los detendrían… fueron días angustiantes, pues los víveres se habían agotado mucho más rápido de lo previsto, aunado a que no les habían explicado que tantos mercenarios serían…_

_El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte, los árboles cedían ante el, se sacudían por la fuerza… los truenos resonaban atrás de las montañas y el sonido se propagaba por el bosque, la tierra retumbaba... Una tormenta no tardaría en avecinarse…_

_-¡Po necesitamos refugiarnos!-Habló Tigresa, Po con los ojos entrecerrados debido a que el viento no permitía siquiera mirar el camino, buscaba algún refugio, después de unos minutos logró encontrar una cueva._

_-¡Allá!-Señalo la cueva-¡en la cueva!-Tigresa se adelantó para entrar en ella, Po recogió rápidamente unas cuantas ramas para poder encender una fogata… El sueño los vencía, se abrazaron para darse calor, la noche sería larga…_

_Los relámpagos quebraban el cielo, las gotas de agua agarraban fuerza conforme pasaban las horas… un gran trueno los despertó…_

_Cinco sombras grandes estaban fuera de la cueva… murmuraban, querían entrar, los relámpagos iluminaban fugazmente afuera y parte de la cueva; eran caballos salvajes, que al ver la silueta de los maestros entraron… eran los mercenarios de Mongolia…_

_-Mátenlos-Ordeno el más grande y tuerto de su ojo derecho._

_Sin esperar nada, los caballos desenfundaron unas hoces y corrieron en dirección a ellos… Po esquivaba las hoces, luego los golpeaba en las pesuñas para que las soltasen, luego utilizaba la paz interior para con facilidad esquivar sus golpes y bloquearlos… Tigresa golpeaba sus costillas, músculos y patas, rompiéndoles las extremidades y noqueándolos… Volteó hacía Po quién ya había noqueado a los caballos, debían ir a un pueblo y alertar a la guardia imperial que los habían capturado… los colgaron en un árbol para evitar que escapasen…_

_Corrieron entre la tormenta, varias flechas los interceptaron rosando apenas su pelaje, ¿eran más?... cinco caballos descendieron de las copas de los árboles… los atacaron y Po y Tigresa se defendieron…_

_Desde la copa de otro árbol un arquero apuntaba hacía Po, disparó la flecha… Tigresa sintió la vibración que iba directo hacía Po, era una flecha directo a su corazón… corrió hacía él…_

_Po seguía peleando, de pronto oyó cómo una flecha perforaba a alguien, volteó hacía atrás; ¡Tigresa!, estaba en un charco de su propia sangre…_

_-¡No!-La furia lo consumió, sin espera más comenzó a golpear brutalmente a los caballos, rompiéndoles el hocico y nariz a dos… una lluvia de flechas proveniente de un árbol cayó hacía el suelo… se cubrió con un caballo que murió al recibir los múltiples flechazos… ya no le importaba la misión, si no matar a ese bastardo que disparaba las flechas…_

_El arquero fue presa del pánico, no importaba cuantas flechas le arrojase, era muy veloz y las esquivaba… se posiciono frente a él, se le había acabado las flechas, quiso golpearlo, pero Po sostuvo su pata y se la rompió… tomó su cuello entre sus patas y lo rompió matándolo al instante…_

_Bajo hacía donde se encontraba ella, estaba muerta… ya nada se podía hacer, era demasiado tarde…_

_-¡No!-Debió haberla protegido, pero no pudo, las lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia…_

_Regreso al Valle de la Paz, ahí la enterraron, después de eso se fue para así poder olvidar el dolor…_

-Amor perdóname… porque esta soledad me mata-Se levantó dispuesto a volver al Palacio de Jade… de pronto sintió un suave y cálido contactó… giró y ahí estaba ella, vestida con un traje blanco, le sonrió y lo abrazó… lágrimas inundaron sus ojos…

-Te amo Tigresa-Dijo finalmente, ella lo besó por última vez para luego ir desapareciendo con las hojas que la ventisca arrastraba consigo…

-Siempre estaré atado a tu recuerdo-Sonrió para volver al Palacio de Jade…

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... dejen sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo... los invito nuevamente a que lean mi otra historia Civilizaciones Milenarias... nos vemos hasta la próxima... se despide su amigo y escritor:**

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
